A Brush With Trouble
by dem bones
Summary: Somewhat AU. Parvati and Padma go home during sixth year after threat of Voldemort. Once home, the twins have other troubles being forced to marry someone. Who will they call for help? Edit 9/24: NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Brush with Trouble

Author: dem bones

Genres: Adventure/Romance

Summary: Parvati and Padma go home during sixth year after threat of Voldemort. Once home, the twins have other troubles being forced to marry someone. Who will they call for help? Not SLASH.

A/N: Written for Multichapter Forced Marriage Competition. Edit 9/24: I decided to make this a strictly het story.

Word count: 1076 words.

Notes: () are for foreign language.

Chapter 1

At Kings Cross, Parvati, Padma and Lavender were at the train station exchanging goodbyes. With the news of you-know-who's return, Parvati and Padma's parents intended for them to move back to India.

"It's a pity that your parents are heading back to India." Lavender said teary eyed.

"I'll miss you Lav." Parvati said.

"There's no need to be so sad, Parvati." Padma scolded her sister.

Parvati snickered, "I'm amazed you are ok leaving your boyfriend so suddenly. Just wait until father hears that you are dating Terry Boot."

"SHUT UP." Padma replied, red in the face.

"Our parents are scared with the threat of You-know-who and all." Parvati explained.

"I-I w-wish y-you both didn't h-have to l-l-leave." Lavender sobbed, hugging them both, choking on her words.

Parvati and Padma conforted their friend.

"Parvati! Padma!" A deep male voice called out to them.

"Mamma, Pappa."

The twins ran to their parents.

"How was school?" Her father chided.

"It was amazing." Parvati said with excitement.

"I learned alot." Padma said before recieving an elbow from her sister. She absolutely wouldn't tell her father about her fling with Terry.

"We'll talk more in the car."

TBPP

Once at home in front of their fireplace, their father had taken the floo powder from the shelf.

Both women were with their luggage as he threw some floo powder in the fireplace.

"Patil home, Shapeir." He muttered and stepped into the fire place, vanishing in seconds.

Shapeir, their old home happened to be a magical city located in Southern India conceiled among everything. A magical maze surrounding the city prevented muggles from entering it.

Parvati and Padma followed their father through the floo as well.

The last to step through the floo Padma was greeted by Anshula, her grandmother.

("Padma, give daadima a hug now.") Anshula greeted her granddaughter.

Padma wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

("I fixed your favorite.") She said. ("I heard you girls might be hungry.")

("Thanks, daadi.") Padma replied warmly.

Both the twins washed their hands before joining their mother on the floor. Anshula was serving food to their father in the room next door.

Eventually Anshula served Parvati and Padma their dinner.

"Padma, pass the salt." Parvati said.

Padma picked up the salt and put it in front of her.

"Thanks."

("So what have you learned from Hogwarts?") Anshula asked.

("We've learned many spells. Professor Flitwick has been helping me with my dueling technique.") Padma said.

("I made friends with Lavender Brown in my class and I've danced with Harry Potter.")

("The boy who lived?") She asked. ("He didn't break your heart did he? If he stood you up, he isn't the right man for you, Parvati.")

Parvati turned red.

Padma giggled.

("She wasn't the unlucky sap who dated his best friend.")

("Padma, I would have expected better from you.") Anshula chided.

("It's alright. It's something from the past. I'm dating anyone anymore.")

Parvati coughed, holding back her laughter choking visibly on it.

("Good.")

A hard glare sent in Parvati's direction told her to remain quiet.

TBPP

The next day, Parvati and Padma joined their mother for breakfast.

"Ma, what's wrong why are you so quiet?" Padma asked.

"Usually we can never get you to stop talking." Parvati explained while chuckling heartily.

"Parvati, Padma. Your father has always been blessed with good fortune." She said. "Rumours of a threat of a new predecessor to you-know-who has been harmful to your father's business. Your father thinks that you two need a strong man to protect you."

"Where are you going with this?" Padma asked.

"We intend for you to pick a man to marry from a couple of men we've picked out for the two of you."

Both were shocked into silence.

"You sent us home just so you can marry us off?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"It was your father's idea."

"You agreed to this?"

"The men are the sons of a highly successful businesses. We would have more than enough money to survive."

"What if I don't want to marry any of their sons?" Padma spat.

"You don't have a choice." She said. "It's the law. If your father wants you to marry, you have to marry someone otherwise the consequence is death."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Parvati asked.

"You never asked. The wizarding laws in Shapeir are different." Her mother explained.

"Are they cute? When are we going to meet them?"

"Parvati!" Padma scolded looking very appalled at her sister's behavior.

"What?"

"You're talking about meeting complete strangers." Padma said.

"Since we are sending you to Maandhata School of Elemental Arts this year, we figured you could use that time to get to know your potential marriage candidates."

TBPP

There was no other words to describe it. She was trapped, snared in her family's trap. It was something she hated more than anything.

In desperation, Padma took out a piece of parchment, her quill and her ink jar.

She thought about writing to Terry.

'I just can't do it, I don't want him wrapped up in my family drama. If Pappa knows I'm writing to him, he might kill him.' Padma thought sighing. 'Oh what am I going to do?'

Wrapped in her melancholy, she didn't notice when she began drifting off to sleep. When she woke up, her grandmother was lingering in the doorway.

("Dadi!")

("What is it, Padma?")

("Why is it my father makes me decide whom I want to marry?") Padma asked. ("I don't want to marry anyone.")

("When I was a little girl my father did the same thing and I felt the same way. I never understood until later that my father was trying to look out for me. It may be not be his best moment, certainly me and your daada are not exactly happy go lucky but your pitaa really cares about you.")

Padma hugged her grandmother. ("Thanks, dadi.")

After Anshula left, Parvati trudged in.

"What is it, Parvati?"

"You might want to study up on some elemental magic. It's very different from what we've learned from Hogwarts." Parvati explained handing Padma an old worn out book. "This is the book, daadima gave to me when I was five."

Padma took it.

When her sister had left she opened the book. Her sister had etched a sketch of the golden snitch on the inside cover. This sparked an idea in the recesses of her mind.

'That's it! I can't write Terry but maybe I can write Harry Potter.'

End notes:

Daadi/Daadima-Paternal grandmother.


	2. Chapter 2

Words Count in chapter: 1,881

Chapter 2.

As the early weeks of summer went by, Harry Potter had found himself feeling rather bored at the Dursleys. Dudley had gone to Aunt Marge while Harry stayed with his aunt and uncle.

The days were long and treacherous often Harry would find himself looking out his window at the new order member watching over his home.

Just one aspect of his everyday life manipulated by the headmaster, it wasn't anything new to him. Overtime he had grown to accept it.

After recieving several letters from assorted birds, Harry had opened them only to discover that they were applications to attend various magical schools.

Opening them, he was only filled with new questions. Did the Dursleys know anything about this?

Scared that the letters would recieve the same treatment that like his first letter from Hogwarts, Harry made duplicates which he placed in Dudley's desk in his room and headed downstairs.

"About time you got up, boy." Petunia cackled.

"What is it, Aunt Petunia?"

"Fix your uncle some breakfast before he heads to work."

"Alright." Harry said bitterly making his way to the kitchen to cook.

In about thirty minutes he had fixed some poached eggs and set them out on a plate for Uncle Vernon to eat.

"Aunt Petunia." Harry asked. "I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Before I attended Hogwarts, did I ever recieve applications from any other magical schools?"

Sputtering Petunia muttered, "Of course you did, but we tried to see to it that you weren't exposed to such non-sense."

"So I recieved letters from other magical schools?" Harry asked.

Petunia nodded bitterly.

"Why does it bother you so much? Were you jealous of my mum?"

"That would flatter her. She's out of the picture she died because of the stupid decisions that she made."

"Take that back." Harry retorted with anger.

"Jealousy? JEALOUSY. Why would I be jealous? She was never safe the moment she was exposed to 'that' world." Petunia ranted furiously.

If Harry wasn't mistaken he thought he might have heard concern in her voice.

"Could it be that you were actually concerned for me?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Petunia was silent.

"You were, weren't you?"

The tall woman looked furious with herself.

Harry realised that it must have taken a lot of pride for the woman to say it. It was only tactful that he not mention it again.

"Aunt Petunia, thanks for caring." Harry murmured as he brushed past her.

She faced him, flush with embarrassment.

"Shoo."

As Harry made his way to his room and stared out the window he noticed Moody, who had been guarding him had left to switch positions with another order member. During this time a golden eagle soared overhead landing on Harry's windowsill.

Harry admired it's brown feathers and sharp brown eyes before opening the window a smidge. He noticed a scroll of parchment in the bird's talons.

Opening it, Harry saw that it was a letter from Padma Patil.

'Dear Harry,

I'm not sure if you remember me, I happen to be Parvati's younger sister. I happened to be Ron's date to the dance during the Tri-Wizard tournament. I need your help. It's terrible my father wants us both to attend Maandhata School of Elemental Arts, I heard students have turned up missing from that school but that isn't the worst part. He wants us to get married. Harry, you got to help us.

Sincerely Padma Patil'

How could Padma think Harry had forgotten about them after they'd taken the ladies to the Yule Ball? Parvati for one, happened to be one of Harry's good friends.

Harry rummaged through his mail specifically remembering recieving an invitation to attend that school.

A few minutes later he found it.

The magical school was located in India, Harry could at least gather that much.

He'd have to pay to get there through magical means as to get there through muggle means would be very expensive.

Remembering the words of his Aunt, Harry sought to tell her of his plans.

In the living room, he saw Aunt Petunia tidying up the house.

Bravely, Harry walked to her and told her about his friends in India.

"I won't be able to attend Hogwarts this year because I want to attend Maandhata School of Elemental Arts." Harry explained. "You had friends certainly you'd understand."

"Of course, boy. Unfortunately since you've attended Hogwarts I was never in charge of any of your decisions so the choice isn't entirely up to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That old man has been standing in as your legal guardian since you attended your first year at that school," Petunia said. "He said you consented to him being charge over all of your legal assets."

"He lied. I gave him no permission to be in charge of my assets. Hagrid told me it was his obligation as solicitor to my parent's will."

"What he said is probably true."

"You could be right, maybe I just don't got all of the facts straight. If he is my legal guardian though he could have at least asked me about it. I would have agreed." Harry uttered quietly looking rather sullen.

Petunia was quiet. Harry had the impression she didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm going to leave this place." He said firmly. "If Dumbledore wants to send someone after me he could look in India. Will you take me to London to get my things?"

Petunia huffed. "Alright, but just this once."

TBPP

Harry looked out the window through the thin curtains to see the unfortunate order member guarding his place.

A tall man with short greasy black hair was walking towards the Dursley's yard.

'Snape, just my luck.' He thought huffing with frustration.

"Who's out there?"

"Just my bodyguard." Harry snorted, sharp black eyes seeming to stare straight at him.

Petunia looked over his shoulder.

"That shaggy man that use to live next door to us. You know I told him to stay away from her. That man has been eyeing your mum since they were kids."

"Really?" He inquired, curiously.

"I bet he's just as nasty now as he was then, certainly seems like the type."

"I won't be able to leave the house with 'him' parading outside the yard." Harry huffed indignantly pacing the floors restlessly.

"Watching you like a hawk is he?"

"Quite obsessed if you ask me."

Suddenly Harry found his hands holding a thick brown book in his hands.

"It's your mother's." She said. "She gave it to me before her fifth year at Hogwarts, I think she might have written something useful inside."

Harry opened the book noting it was his mother's charm book as he began rummaging through it's pages.

"There's nothing remotely useful in here." Harry said finding pages on several pranking spells, and dueling charms and finally a page on conceilment.

Petunia huffed. "Surely there must be something in that book of hers."

"Ah, an untraceable cloning charm."

"You found something?"

"An untraceable cloning charm, if I could create a clone of myself without arousing suspicion, I could fool Snape."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Petunia scolded.

Quickly Harry made preparations and the two left the house in Petunia's car.

TBPP

Once the two had made their way to London, Harry lead Petunia outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry patiently knocked on the door.

Tom had obliged and let them in.

Aunt Petunia shuddered at the stench permeating the room, she was slightly fidgety and Harry thought she looked very nervous.

"Blimey, this place is such a mess."

"Mr Potter, never knew that you were an early riser."

"My Aunt wants to take me to get my supplies for the next school year you see but she is a muggle."

"Ah yes, the muggle route into Diagon Alley." Tom muttered. "Usually don't open it up until three weeks before the next school term."

He gave a small silver key to Harry.

"Is there a way we can conceil our appearances." Harry asked. "I kind of want to remain inconspicuous."

"Since I owe your dad a favour I don't see why I can't cast a couple glamour charms to conceil your appearances. A word of the wise though, you best not insult a witch or a wizard or they may curse your hide off, ma'am."

With that the two made their way through the muggle way to Diagon Alley.

Making a quick stop at Gringotts to retrieve his money, both headed out to get his supplies.

After getting his supplies just as Harry was about to turn the corner he spotted Arthur Weasley talking with a stout man wearing a red turban and exotic clothes.

"Great, just great. If he recognises me I'm history."

The exotic man seemed in a big hurry and made slow strides back towards the train station.

Harry quickly ran behind him, inconspicuously trying to pass them without getting spotted by Mr Weasley.

Petunia followed him and just when they were about to leave Diagon Alley, Harry felt something tap him on the shoulder.

With quick reflexes Harry turned around only to come face to face with the exotic man.

"I'm amazed a boy like you has such quick reflexes. Usually the most agile wizards become the most skilled." The man said.

"Who are you?" Harry curiously.

"Ali Bashir, I'm the merchant that used to sell Magic Carpets here before the Ministry banned them. I was just having a talk with Mr Weasley before I head back to Roc Alley."

"Do you know about Maandhata School of Elemental Arts?"

"Why? Do you plan on attending that school? Didn't you hear the legend?"

"What legend? What is everyone so scared about?"

"There used to be a deadly dark wizard who broke havoc over all of India. They say his soul still roams and every now and then a student will go missing." Ali explained.

"Oh I see." Harry said.

"Say, you're Harry Potter aren't you?" Ali inquired, eyes glistening with glee.

"Not so loud. I'm trying to remain inconspicuous."

"You were doing a pretty good job hiding and sneaking out from behind me." Ali said. "Tell you what if you ever see me there I'll sell you a magic carpet if you stop by Roc Alley. Good transportation and loyal familiars."

Harry saw him as he walked off and vanished from sight.

"What did he mean familiars? You got an owl."

"I already planned on leaving Hedwig with Ron and Hermione. I've wrote them yesterday." Harry explained. "So you don't have to worry about Hedwig coming for a few days. If I took her with me it would only make things seem more suspicious."

"Are you going to take the train tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good luck." Petunia said. Harry knew it would be too much to hope expecting her to embrace for one last time before he left so he marched up to his room to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 1,249

Chapter 3.

The first day of school arrived too quickly. Parvati and Padma rode on their grandmother's magic carpet to the school.

The school looked looked like a beautiful arabian palace. It was surrounded by sand that blew in the wind but it didn't deter from the beauty of the school.

Wrapped in their specially made robes to block out the sand, both women conceiled their faces and left.

Once they had landed in the sand the magic carpet flew away.

Padma and Parvati quickly made their way through the desert stumbling along the way, legs sinking in the sand.

"Here let me help." A young boy said pulling Parvati out of the sand. "Any further and you would have landed straight in the mouth of the behemoth."

The boy had wild hair and a determined look in his eyes as he helped Padma out of the sand as well.

"What're your names?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Parvati Patil and this is my sister Padma." Parvati said holding on to her sister's hand.

"I saw you checking out the bazaar. Crafty things that they sell there." The boy smiled. "Your sister seems a bit shy."

"She don't talk much." Parvati said, chuckling to herself.

"I guess that explains everything." He grinned.

Parvati beamed.

"What's your name?"

"Valavan...Valavan Murthy."

"You attend this school?" Padma asked.

"This is my final year as a matter of fact. I'm planning on settling down, have a wife maybe a couple of children." He said.

Parvati giggled as both her and her sister walked with him to school.

TBPP

Once they arrived, Valavan stepped inside.

"You're infatuated with him already aren't you?" Padma inquired over Parvati's lovesick behavior.

Parvati squealed. "Yes."

Padma quickly followed him inside and screamed at the instant that blobs of chocolate and sprinkles collapsed on her.

Parvati ran inside.

"Padma, what's the matter?"

A couples of giggles drew closer.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked Valavan who stood there. Another man walked to his other side standing next to him.

"Uh..."

"Why should you tell them anything? They should learn the hard way. The twins are just issuing their punishment." The other boy said.

Padma stared shrewdly at him.

The other boy was thin and stalky and looked quite tidy sporting a pair of glasses.

"Aha, there you are." Parvati cried out and tugged out another boy from behind some curtains nearby. Padma thought he looked younger than the other two and rather plump and ugly for his age.

"Do you think this is funny?" Padma asked indignantly, the effect lost over being covered with fudge.

"You'll never find my brother. He's a master at hiding." The younger boy said.

Looking around the palace interior had some curvy white stairs with golden handlebars that lead to the next floor and the stairs seemed held down by the walls that held two doors.

A red curtain was nearby conceiling the back wall on both sides of the stairs as well as the sides where Parvati has found the younger boy.

In the middle of the room was a statue of an evil looking wizard who looked alot like Salazar Slytherin with his narrow eyes and ridiculously arched eyebrows.

The only difference between the two was the statue was covered in robes and had a ghastly thin black moustache that made a curtain around the lower part of his face.

Padma looked down and saw a suspicious alcove at the bottom of the statue. Kneeling down she prodded the edge of the statue searching for a hidden button or switch that activated the alcove at the bottom of the statue.

Finally something clicked and Padma put her fingers around the edges of the alcove that gave way and pulled. Immediately laying eyes on the boy who had crawled beneath there who was slightly thinner than his brother and had a wilder look in his eyes, she tugged him loose.

"Master, eh?" Padma said boasting in a condescending matter as she pulled the other boy from the statue. "I ought to-"

"No need to be so rash, they didn't mean it." Another boy said his voice a silent whisper. Padma turned at the light touch on her shoulder.

"Who're you?" She asked. The boy with his near and tidy appearance looked soft to the eyes.

"My name is Rushil Desai. Those are the twins, Kushal and Hastin Gowda. They're third years." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"Who's that guy talking with Valavan?"

"I see you've already met Valavan." Rushil said. "The boy he's talking with is Tamas Marar, only few can tolerate him."

"I see." Padma said.

"Here let me clean that for you." He said flicking his wand. "Evanesco."

"Where'd Parvati go?" Padma asked looking around for her sister.

"I don't see her." He said doing the same thing before quickly helping her to her feet.

"That little-She ditched me." She said before quickly gathering her feet and running off.

Unnoticed by her, a girl's eyes gleamed from the top of the stairs.

TBPP

According to her time tables, Padma had History of Magical Creatures and Magical theory on Mondays. She had History of Magical Creatures with Professor Kulkarni who took the whole class, seducing the men as she praddled on about Incubi and succumbi.

Magical theory wasn't any better as Professor Shastri bragged about his hair the entire class.

She had Rushil in the front row flattering Professor Shastri with comments about his hair in her Magical theory class and seen Tamas sitting silently in the back row during History of Magical Creatures. By the end of the day she was amazed with their tolerance.

After class, Padma spotted Parvati talking with Valavan near the stairs.

"Parvati, there you are." Padma called out running towards her sister.

"Oh Padma." Valavan called out to her. "Me and Parvati were just talking about you. I never pictured you as the type of woman who would enjoy Dragonbaar. You don't seem all that athletic."

"Riding an untamable magic carpet across the desert sands isn't athletic. It requires a certain amount of tact and intelligence." Padma explained. "You have to avoid the Indian Sandgobblers as well as the Behemoth while trying to steer."

"That would explain why I never was able to master that game." Valavan said sheepishly.

"You play sports?"

"Mostly quidditch and quodpot." He said.

"Sports that rely solely on luck." Padma uttered distastefully.

"Padma, have you seen who you're rooming with?"

"I just got out of class, Parvati."

"I just stopped by my room to see who my roommate is." Parvati said. "She's so beautiful and she's so nice. She's a really good singer. I should introduce you two sometime."

After dinner, Padma made her way to her dormitory on the fourth floor. The school she figured out had seven floors. Six floors and a basement. All the doors on the three top floors lead to the dormitories. While the the doors on the second and third floors contained classrooms. The ground floor only contained two rooms on the side of the stairs.

Once she had made it in her dorm, Padma found herself startled at the sight of her roommate who was wearing ghastly pink pyjamas lying on her frilly pillow while covered in pink blankets. She found herself shivering at the chilling stare of her narrow brown eyes.

It was disturbing to say the very least. Padma looked away and decided to focusing on making her bed for that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Edit 12/11: I added some new content that I seemed to have forgot the first time posting this.

Word count: 1,882 words.

Chapter 4.

Over the span of three weeks, Harry resorted to taking the train most of the way there before making magical use of a portkey.

Once Harry had arrived in Shapeir, he made his way to Roc Alley through means of the Blackbird.

The Blackbird was a bar with an entrance that lead straight to Roc Alley. There was a shrewd way of accessing it. The people there were a crude kind of bunch always asking for the local waitress who had come in for work.

From the looks of it, the landlord looked just as crooked as the rest of them as he called over a waitress to lead Harry to the entrance of the alley.

The waitress was covered in assorted colour robes which covered most of her figure and conceiled most of her face. Harry saw little other then the bits of flickering red hair that protruded from the robes and the beautiful brown eyes gazing strongly at him.

"Most of the people in the bazaar won't be able to understand you so you should probably use a translation charm." She said softly.

As she lead him to the back, Harry gazed at her graceful actions as she carefully nudged something on the side of the wall that caused it to slide to the right revealing a long hall with lots of gates.

"Don't get lost." She said. "The bazaar is on the right."

Harry walked to the right but not before turning to gaze at the woman one last time.

It was a sort of lovesick gaze that she gave him.

Once he had arrived at the bazaar he was overwhelmed by the multitude of people that devoured the sights.

His eyes pinned on the store selling the exotic robes on the right. The robes didn't look to conspicuous. Compared to the robes sold in Diagon Alley there wasn't really much to distinguish between them and the clothing he had seen Padma and Parvati wearing which from talking to Parvati was something that most people wore wear they lived.

He wouldn't mind buying some for Aunt Petunia while he was here. It would look quite beautiful for her he imagined.

He was just about to walk over to the seller when he remembered what the woman had said. Quickly he cast a translation charm on himself with this he'd be able to speak in a language that they understood and he'd be able to understand what they were saying.

Filled with courage at the thought, Harry walked up to the seller.

("Can I buy two sets of robes?") He said.

The seller of the robes, Harry caught on was an old man with a bright look in his eyes.

"Who would you like to buy them for?"

("I want a set of robes for my aunt and need a set of robes for school.")

He turned to his companion behind the stand pointing at Harry.

The man behind the stand quickly ran towards Harry with some measuring tape making some careful measurements and then ran back quietly addressing the older man.

Scratching his head with a determined look in his eyes, the old man turned around rummaging through the robes that he had laid out picking two sets of robes out.

"Let's say the starting price is 5 sickles."

"..."

"4 sickles?"

Harry was thoroughly confused, was the man trying to bargain with him?

("How about 3 sickles?")

"Alright we have a deal."

Harry paid for his robes and was determined to explore the rest of the bazaar. To the left was someone selling exotic jewelry and stunned by it's aesthetic beauty, Harry bought some for his aunt.

Further along the bazaar, Harry had passed by a shop selling books for school, and he had no use of buying cauldrons or potion supplies as he already got them in Diagon Alley.

TBPP

Eventually he recognised Ali Bashir who he had seen in Diagon Alley. Behind him was sets of folded carpets hanging like wet laundry on a clothes line.

"So you finally come?" Ali asked. "I'm selling magic carpets...you pick one. It's on the house."

"Those'r a rip off. Why buy one of those? I'll give you one of my rocs. They're more reliable for getting you through the desert." A man who was selling weird looking birds uttered across from him.

"Yeah? Well, his birds are simply that...birds. I bet you they can't fly you just about anywhere in the world like a magic carpet can." Ali uttered darkly.

"Quit ruining my business." The man raged.

"Mr Potter, please choose something quickly." Ali insisted.

"Mr Potter? Mr Potter? You're the Harry Potter?" The other man inquired. "Ali, is this the boy you've been uttering about this entire time."

Ali was silent.

"Any friend of Ali's is a friend of mine." The man chuckled. "Take one of my birds it's on the house."

Quickly after Harry decided on a dirty burgandy carpet with an exotic design, Harry ran up to the roc stand. There were about a dozen rocs in the pin. Luckily the area seemed to expand for miles as the birds were such large creatures.

Harry estimated that they were at least as large as half the size of the tallest mountain. Some of the birds were so beautiful with their multi-coloured wings.

While scrutinising the birds, one of them in particular seemed fussy. It was squawking, and just seemed very dissatisfied as it started a ruckus.

The roc was black for the most part with white and red colour tipped wings. It had red eyes and several blue feathers sticking out on the top of it's head. There was no doubt of the bird's beauty.

"That bird is so fussy. None of the customers seem to want to buy him. Nearly ruined by business." The man said.

"I don't know why, it's a beautiful bird."

"It you want him, he's yours."

After shopping for other things including a map of the location of the school, and some refreshments Harry had sent the roc away because as convenient as using the bird as means of transportation he didn't want to risk ramming into building or crushing anyone with the taloned feet on his bird and made a long trek through the desert on the magic carpet.

Harry stopped at the Blackbird already having made arrangements to stay there until the first day of school.

TBPP

Meanwhile at Hogwarts after a cycle of parading outside the Dursleys, Snape dropped by Dumbledore's office after his five hour watch.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking grave and concerned.

"What is it?"

"He's not there."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter. It's like he vanished from the premises."

"Impossible. The Order had been keeping an eye on the boy for weeks now. Right before I left I seen him staring at me through the window." Snape snarled.

The revelation didn't ease Dumbledore at all as he stood up and began pacing anxiously behind his desk.

"Severus, I hate to ask this of you but can you check up on the boy. I'm worried and it will settle my unease to know that he's alright."

"Alright." Snape said grudgingly.

Quickly heading outside the castle, Snape apparated back to the Dursleys.

Nymphadora Tonks stood outside the house keeping guard.

"Back early, Snape?"

Snape grumbled as he stomped towards the front door of the Dursleys.

Angrily he knocked on the door, he was greeted with the sight of Petunia Dursley.

He stared at her with shock.

"The boy's staying with you?!" Snape asked.

"What were you expecting him to stay with a cousin or something? We're the only relatives the boy has you dimwit." Petunia snarled.

"Where's the boy?"

"You mean my nephew?"

"Yes, of course I mean your nephew." Snape snarled.

"He's upstairs."

"Can you bring him downstairs?"

Petunia closed the door before yelling at Harry to come to the door.

She could hear a faint murmuring.

Ten minutes later, Snape was greeted once more by Petunia.

"He won't come down."

"What do you mean he won't come down?"

"Exactly that. He don't want to come down now if you'll excuse me." Petunia said aiming to close the door.

Snape winced as his right shoe was nudged in the door stopping the door from closing.

"I must personally insist on checking on the boy myself. If you won't allow me, I will force myself in."

Petunia cowered in fear as she opened the door.

Snape walked in, "Where's his bedroom?"

"Upstairs, room furthest to the right."

Snape ran upstairs and opened the door to the boy's room.

His room was surprisingly immaculate and didn't look like the boy had lived here at all but by the window he could clearly see the boy.

"Mr Potter?"

The boy didn't reply it seemed he still was facing the window.

"Potter."

Now the boy was just being insolent.

"POTTER!" Snape snarled as he lunged for the boy grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

Immediately the boy started to disintegrate from underneath his fingers.

"What the?!" Snape stepped back startled and disgusted. "Where's the boy?"

Petunia stepped in.

"He left a couple months ago, he's attending Maandhata School of Elemental Arts. I believe he said exact words, 'if Dumbledore wants to send someone after me he could look in India.'"

Snape snarled and stomped out.

Tonks was the unlucky soul who saw him.

"Cat got your tongue."

"He's not there."

"Who?"

"The boy."

"What do you mean he's not there?"

"He's gone."

TBPP

Early morning during the first day of school, Harry had used his magic carpet to trek through the desert.

After a while though the carpet running so smoothly for most of the way began to move between a higher and lower altitude as if it were a plane running low on gas.

Suddenly Harry crashed headfirst into the sand.

"Great." Harry muttered, his eyes closed after he felt sand behind his eyelids.

He quickly began to brush the sand from his clothes as he hadn't the time to change into his robes just yet.

"GRRRRRRRRR..." Something growled, menacingly loud.

Harry took the glasses from his eyes and brought the sleeve of his shirt to his face trying to remove the sand from his eyes.

Then the ground began to shake, Harry stumbled backwards holding himself above the sand with his two arms.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry realised the ground began to bulge nearly jutting out of the ground. Something black and grosteque protruded from the ground. A yellow eye looked at him hungrily.

Having struck fear in Harry, he began to search his pockets for the whistle that the seller of the rocs had given to him in order to summon his roc. After finding it, Harry whistled frantically for his roc.

Just as quickly as Harry had blown the whistle, the roc came soaring in and landing nearby.

Quickly Harry gathered the magic carpet and ran towards the roc's feet and held on for dear life.

"Go, go." Harry called out to the roc.

The roc spread it's wings and quickly flew away, carrying Harry with it.

"I ought to think of a name to call you. Polly? Iago? Dodo?"

The roc squawked.

"If you can come up with a better name I'm up for suggestions." Harry said.

A/N: Next chapter: Blood rites and elemental magic with Padma and Parvati. Reunions between friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 1,859

Chapter 5

Yesterday felt like a long strenuous day. Perhaps it was because of this that Padma had woken up so late.

Looking to the left, it seemed her roommate had left for class before she did.

'At least she could have woken up.' Padma thought sniffing at her roommate's behavior.

Scrapping the thought of a shower, Padma quickly dressed in her uniform and ran to class.

Much to her horror however the classroom was empty. Padma cast a quick tempus spell with her wand.

Gazing at the green numbers, Padma looked at them her mind drawing to a realisation. She had arrived too early. Padma blushed as she remembered her clock was set an hour ahead.

She remembered setting the clock just yesterday and there was no way she could have arrived an hour early.

'That girl...she must have tinkered with the clock.' Padma thought. It was a grim thought as she had no evidence.

Quickly she ran back to her room and took a quick shower before heading to class.

Her sister was already present in the classroom and she saw Tamas sitting in the back row keeping to himself.

"Did you sleep well?" Parvati asked.

"Yes." Padma said, careful not to spill any details to her sister.

"Really? The way you're avoiding her eyes says a different story." Tamas said from across the room.

Padma turned towards him. Was it her imagination or did he sound concerned?

She stared at him and flushed at the amusement in his eyes.

"You look disappointed. Did you believe I actually felt any concern for you?"

Padma turned red with embarrassment. Her fists clenching as if she was trying to prevent herself from punching him.

"Padma? Parvati?" A familiar voice called out to them.

Both of them turned at the familiarity of the voice.

A tall boy stood behind them with short black hair and weary green eyes hidden behind his round spectacles.

"Harry?" Padma inquired.

"Harry!" Parvati called out to him with excitement, running up to embrace him.

"I know we went to the Yule Ball and all but I'm not courting you, Parvati." Harry said.

Parvati drew away sulking but when she saw Harry chuckling her mood sobered.

"So you're the Harry Potter?" A voice inquired from behind him.

"Who're you again?" Parvati turned to ask.

"Rushil Desai. I stopped your sister from pummeling the twins." He said with a handsome grin on his face.

"You're so cute."

Harry, Tamas and Padma looked at her funny.

"I didn't say that out loud did I?" Parvati asked, her face flush with embarrassment.

"You did. I wouldn't worry about it though. I think you're cute too." Rushil replied with a smile. "Maybe we could go out sometime."

"I'd love to." Parvati spat out before she could stop herself, her heart beating rapidly.

"Dinner then?" Rushil asked.

"Yes, of course."

"What's going on with them?" A girl said as she entered the class.

"It sounds like Harry Potter has arrived at our school." Another guy said. "Did you hear that Bill, a celebrity."

The boy next to him, Bill grinned mischieviously.

Quickly the class filled up.

"Please refrain from public displays of affection in my class if you'd please." A firm female voice echoed through the room.

Her voice carried such a power that immediately the students took their seats at their desks.

"Hello, I am Professor Gowda and I'll be teaching you about blood rituals."

The boy who had been talking with Bill earlier raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr-?"

"Yukimoto."

"Mr Yukimoto."

"Are Kushil and Hastin...?"

"My children." Professor Gowda cut in with a reply. "Now the first line of business is a blood bond between a wizard and their familiar. As with most blood rituals there has to be something gained from such a bond and thus a wizard cannot simply bond with their pets so to speak."

Harry peaked with curiousity decided to ask Padma about something.

"What about wizards who have taken magic carpets as their familiars?"

"Shh..." Padma whispered to Harry.

"Question, Mr?" She called on Harry, startling him out of his wits.

"Potter." Harry said. "I've heard you can form familiar bonds with magic carpets."

"The magic carpet is an object animated with magic, it can't even strive independently." Padma retorted.

"In theory what you have said Ms-"

"Patil."

"Ms Patil, a familiar bond with a magical carpet in theory cannot happen as it is usually an inanimate object. Legend has it though that there is one magical carpet that had the soul of a wizard, created with the magic of a djinn. Ali Bashir is said to have it in his possession never selling it to anyone."

'Wait a minute, didn't he say something about-' Harry thought.

"To bind a wizard to their familiar there are two methods. A quart of blood must be perged from the wizard to create a blood seal binding the magical creature to the wizard, this is the first method. The second method requires the magical creature to willingly offer it's magic to the wizard. The second is something that happens rarely and only two wizards are known to have done this." She said.

Padma was careful to write everything down.

"The spell 'Tranferrum Animum' creates the familiar seal."

For the rest of class, time ran by rather quickly until it was time for lunch.

TBPP

During lunch Harry, Padma and Parvati were invited to sit next to Bill and Yukimoto. Turns out Yukimoto was an exchange student from Japan and Bill had come from America with another girl.

"We've talked around but no one seems to have heard of you though you look like you've attended this school before." Bill commented.

"Not really. This is our first time." Padma said.

"Are you two sisters?" Yukimoto asked referring to Padma and Parvati.

"Yeah."

"It's kind of weird why do you think everyone's avoiding us?" Bill asked.

Padma turned and saw as they looked wrapped up in their conversation that they would occasionally stare at their table with fear in their eyes.

She wondered why.

Finally a girl with blonde hair seemed to wrack up her courage and approach their table.

"Oh hi Judy." Bill greeted the girl.

"Who's that?" Parvati asked. "Isn't she from our class."

"This is the girl who came with me." Bill said.

"Why is everyone ignoring our table?" Padma asked.

"They're afraid of approaching Harry Potter."

"What are they so afraid of?" Harry cut in growling in anger.

"A demeanor like that would frighten anybody." Judy replied. "You being a dark lord may not be too far off."

"They really think that?"

"Yeah, but it didn't keep me from stopping by. If Bill is talking to you it can't be that bad."

"So what classes are you taking?"

"I have History of Magical Creatures and Sword fighting. You?"

"I have Sword fighting and Summoning on Monday and today I have blood rites and elemental magic."

"You have all the fun classes." Judy remarked with a smile.

While Harry was having a conversation with Judy, with excitement Parvati began talking about her day to Padma.

"I can't believe on the first day of class I get asked out by a hot boy." Parvati said blushing.

"Is it the first time a boy has asked you out?" Bill asked. Upon glancing at her flushed face, Bill chuckled heartily.

'I can't wait for tonigh-oh that's right I was going to take a walk with Valavan.'

Parvati frowned.

"You make the most hilarious faces, you know." Bill said with a grin.

"Padma, Padma." Parvati pulled on her sister's robes.

"What is it, Parvati?"

"I'm in so much trouble. I completely forgot that I was going to take a walk with Valavan tonight but I want to go on my date so bad."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Padma asked.

"Please go for me. Please." Parvati pleaded. "It would be very impolite if I blew him off. So can you please go for me? There's no way he would be able to tell us apart so you could go for me."

Padma was speechless as Parvati embraced her and left briefly.

"Thanks."

"Doesn't even give me a chance to reply." Padma grumbled as her sister's antics.

After lunch, Harry headed outside and Padma decided to follow him.

"Why're we out here, Harry?" Padma asked.

"I want to check on something." Harry said taking out his whistle from his pocket and blew it loudly.

"I don't see anything. What were you using the whistle for?"

Suddenly a magnficent bird harshly startled Padma causing her to fall backwards on her bum.

Harry stroked the bird's feet, the only thing reachable due to the bird's height.

"Where did you get something like that?" Padma asked.

"A shop keeper gave it to me." Harry said motioning to the bird. "Down here."

The bird lowered it's head to Harry's face. It's beak was probably a hundred times the size of Harry's head.

"Open up." Harry said. "I need you to give a letter to Ali Bashir."

The bird's beak opened a fraction.

"Don't crush it alright. He needs to see it." Harry chided the bird making sure the letter was lodged in his beak.

"Why are you writing him for?" Padma asked.

Harry simply smiled.

"Wait don't tell me you wish to ask him about that magic carpet. Didn't you hear what Professor Gowda said."

"Alright Hermione." Harry teased.

"I'm not Hermione." Padma retorted.

"I know what she said but Ali told me he gave me a special magic carpet."

"You mean you think..."

"I think he gave me that legendary magic carpet." Harry said.

TBPP

Attentively sitting in the front row of seats, Harry and Padma anxiously awaited for the teacher of their elementals class.

Suddenly floating on a residual cloud, the professor came floating in.

It was with Professor Marar much to Padma's dismay. If Tamas was a nasty boy she could only imagine what she would be like.

"Today we'll briefly be covering the five elements."

"Five elements?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said. "Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Pizza."

Harry's eyes bulged open.

"Pizza why pizza?"

"My friend used to play Quest for Glory. I'm kidding about the pizza part. The fifth element is really oreos." Professor Tamas said.

Harry sighed.

Padma looked dismayed.

"Fire is ruthless and merciless, Water is here and there, Wind is everywhere and Earth is beneath our feet." She said. "To master each element one must conquer them."

"How do we conquer oreos?" A bright girl asked from the back of the room.

"With milk."

By the end of class both Padma and Harry found themselves frustrated.

"What class in it's right mind would teach their students about oreos?" Harry asked. "Do I even know what they are? It sounds like some kind of biscuit."

"I don't know. I've thought about it. There might be a deeper reason as to why she is teaching us about Oreos." Padma said thoughtfully. "Good night Harry."

With that both Harry and Padma went their separate ways. Harry to bed and Padma to meet up with Valavan.

A/N: Next Chapter: Padma goes on a walk with Valavan and Harry discovers something amazing. Again if anyone had suggestions what name do you think I should name Harry's roc, maybe a name for his magic carpet? I can't leave his bird unnamed forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 1,735

Chapter 6

Late in the evening, filled with glee and excitement Parvati snuck out of her dormitory.

"So Parvati, are you going to meet with Rushil?" Her roommate asked with admiration and lovestruck giddiness.

Parvati had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It will be so romantic."

Her roommate giggled.

Having snuck for her dormitory, Padma waited outside where she assumed the students usually played quidditch and dragonbaar.

Valavan eventually walked up to her, drenched with sweat still wearing his quidditch clothing.

"Did you wait long?" Valavan asked, voice overflowing with rich honey.

The gesture was sickeningly sweet and sounded remarkably shallow.

Still for her sister's sake, Padma gritted her teeth and faked a genuine smile.

"Not at all."

Valavan reached for her hand clasping it softly in his hand.

"Shall we go." Valavan said, as he lead her among the school grounds.

Briefly in the recesses of her mind, Padma recalled how she and Terry had first met.

During her fifth year at Hogwarts, Ginny had dropped by their common room with Michael Corner.

"Hi Anthony, Hey Terry." Ginny had greeted her boyfriend's best friends.

"Hi Ginny." Anthony said.

Terry had looked up and the moment he saw Padma had turned red.

Padma always thought his eyes always looked quite sad.

Even then she never knew why her eyes were always drawn him even then.

"Hey Padma." Ginny had called out.

"Oh Padma. I didn't know you were here." Anthony said.

"You don't pay attention all that much do you?" Terry inquired, voice laced with sarcasm.

Anthony had the gall to look offended.

Ginny chuckled.

Terry faced Padma.

"Padma, you don't laugh that much do you?"

"You're awfully quiet today." Valavan said interrupted her thoughts.

Padma flushed shaking herself from her epiphany.

"Oh, I was just reminded of several things."

"So how are you today?" He asked.

"Alright I guess. I got to see one of my old friends, today."

TBPP

In the back of the school, where the land surrounding the palace was surrounded by water and a narrow bridge with an arc stood by a dock, the paths were lit by the magically produced lights giving Parvati comfort as she waited for Rushil.

"Did you wait long?" A soft voice asked in the darkness.

Parvati turned.

He motioned for Parvati to take his hand.

Parvati held it without hesitation.

"Where should we go?"

"Everything seems so nice. The scenery doesn't look all that bad."

Rushil smiled.

"I'd imagine so as my father's the headmaster."

Parvati stared at him in wonder.

From hearing him she thought he might have seemed proud of his father but his smile seemed forced and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"What about your mother?" Parvati asked in sympathy.

"My mother? She works at this school." Rushil said. "She really loves animals, has a few as pets. Who were you're teachers at your old school?"

"Um. There was Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Hagrid." Parvati stammered.

"Mamma told me about Professor Hagrid. He's the one who kept that hippogriff."

"You should have seen him." Parvati replied in excitement. "He looked quite majestic, and he flew quite gracefully in the air."

While Parvati and Rushil were discussing about Professor Hagrid, Valavan had continued talking with Padma.

"Harry Potter, right? Isn't he the guy who took you to the Yule Ball you had at your school during your fourth year?"

'That's right I'm supposed to be going on a date with Valavan in Parvati's place. I'm supposed to be acting like Parvati.' Padma thought.

"Yes, unfortunately he's not as suave as he appears to be." She said, snickering inwardly at the face Parvati would make should she hear about what she had just said about him.

"Oh, were the two of you dating before?"

Padma flushed.

She chose to refrain from commenting as she wasn't about to tarnish her reputation even if it was for her sister's sake.

Her face must have been sending mixed vibes to poor Valavan.

She never hated her sister more then at that moment. Why did her sister never consider that she held deep pride in her virtue and honesty? That she couldn't lie even if it meant she would never get caught.

It would be a crime to tarnish her reputation not to mention Harry's. Honestly other then meeting him at the Yule Ball, what Parvati had mentioned to her and their brief meetings during fifth year, Padma didn't know a thing about Harry Potter.

"You loved him didn't you?" He asked.

"What gave you that impression?"

"The look of your face."

Padma scoffed.

"I don't fathom you can recognise feelings of repulsion or embarrassment on someone's face. Both carry similar symptoms." Padma stated coldly.

"You act completely different from yesterday." He noted, turning and observing Padma oddly.

Padma recalled Terry telling her something similar.

"Feel like going to Hogsmeade with us this weekend?" He asked.

"Isn't there an exam coming up?" She asked.

"We have two weeks. You can always study next weekend."

"If we don't study now there is no point because waiting just one week means the difference between success and failure."

"Since I've asked you to come with us, you always study. When we weren't dating you would sit with us and it was only then I realised that you could be fun."

She stared at him, looking like a cat drenched in water.

"At times your personality seems to change like you have fabricated many masks." He said. "Sometimes I can't tell them apart."

Padma turned towards Valavan once her animated thoughts had passed.

"Really?" Padma tried to produce the same dramatic flare that Parvati had in her dialogue.

Valavan's expression softened.

"I like it."

After walking for a while in the quiet melody of the night, Valavan had caught the sight of a bright light near the top of the palace and started running dragging Padma up the stairs with all of his excitement.

"Ooh, Parvati, Parvati!" He beamed. "I have to show you something."

Padma winced as Valavan yanked her to a room outside the palace.

Through a window, Padma could see a man elegantly slicing his sword through the air fighting with somebody else.

Padma turned and looked at Valavan with confusion.

"That's my father, he's a professor at this school. You see he's conjured a doll to help him practise fencing." Valavan explained.

"Oh." Padma replied.

Near the end of their date, Valavan had reached for Padma hoping to steal a kiss.

Padma moved her face to the side so Valavan's lips grazed her cheek. Like hot molten lava, the feelings of her guilt were swirling in her stomach.

"What's that on your cheek?" Valavan said poking near the bottom of her chin.

"It's just a mole." Padma said flushing.

"I've never noticed that before." He said.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees and the two broke apart.

Valavan beamed. "Today was fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Padma grimaced.

As she walked towards her rooms, Tamas popped out from the shadows.

"What are you outside at this time of night, shouldn't your boyfriend walk you to your rooms?"

Padma flushed in anger.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't see how my love life is any of your concern."

"He isn't going to be that happy if he ever finds out you aren't Parvati."

"You were spying on us?" Padma replied in shock and anger.

"It's very easy to tell you and your sister apart. You have a mole under your chin."

Padma flushed then she took off her bag and threw it at him.

Tamas chuckled and ran towards his rooms.

"He's as bad as those Gowda twins." Padma huffed as she picked up her bag.

Suddenly Parvati ran up to her.

"Where have you been?"

"Guess what Padma?"

"What is it?"

"I kissed Rushil."

"Good for you. Now don't ask me to go on your dates, I have a boyfriend." Padma grumbled.

"What's got you in a grumpy mood?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Padma said as she walked back to her dorms.

TBPP

During the time Parvati and Padma had been on their dates, Harry had been having a restless sleep. He didn't know if it was his imagination or the bed itself.

His roommate, Faiyaz Prasad was already sound asleep. Earlier Harry had heard his pencil etching on paper. Harry mustered a guess that he must have been quite artistic.

Harry scratched his head and sat up. He thought he heard a soft voice talking to him through the walls.

Enticed by the voice, Harry crept out of bed.

Quietly Harry followed the voice until he was front of the statue that looked like Salazar Slytherin.

Searching the statue was a button which Harry had pushed.

The statue opened up to reveal a secret alcove.

The opening was rather small, but the voice only grew louder in it's pleas.

Frantic, Harry squeezed inside.

Suddenly the floor beneath him began to sink. Harry looked at his arms, his right elbow had pushed a button of some sort.

Then the floor gave way and Harry was falling and falling until he landed in a large room.

On a pedestal in the middle of the room was a silver lamp.

Harry looked around. Other than the way he had fallen, there was no other way to escape this room. There was only the lamp.

Creeping closer to the lamp, Harry rubbed it.

Pink sparkling magic spewed from the lamp and revealed a beautiful female genie.

The genie had long black hair, thin blue eyes, a golden headband worn over her forehead, a blue top, saggy blue pants and golden shoes.

"W-Who are you?" Harry stammered.

"Agniprava. I'm a genie and you have three wishes."

"I'm being serious who are you?"

The genie grew flustered.

"I've already told you my name."

"You can grant me three wishes?"

"I can't leave until I grant you those wishes."

"Um, I wish you can get me back to my school outside the statue where I fell."

"Your wish shall be granted." The female genie said and clapping her fingers Harry and Agniprava vanished.

Harry and the genie arrived outside the statue.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." Harry said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Thanks are not necessary, boy."

"Harry." Harry said and thus was the beginning of Harry and Agniprava's master/genie relationship.

End Notes: It's a little late because I had a little trouble writing Rushil and Valavan's dates.

Zucht: I'm planning on the big marriage thing to happen in December when Harry, Padma, and Parvati are out of school which will take a while due to how I've planned the story.

Next Chapter: Tamas kidnaps Padma. Harry gets some advice from Agniprava.


	7. Chapter 7

Words: 2,945

Chapter 7

It was often after attending meetings with Dumbledore's Army that she would meet Terry Boot.

The event despite how romantic it usually was, was also very private.

Today though, it seemed Terry had forgot to meet her at their usual place. Thinking it had been another one of his pranks, Padma had cast the counter to the disillusionment charm. Surely Terry had known better than to cast it, as one of the brighter students in her house Padma had known all about seventh years spells and charms from studying the last five years.

Nope, it seemed Terry wasn't there under a disillusionment charm.

Lately they hadn't been getting along very well and their meetings often ended up in regretable disagreements.

Recently the two had been conversing over several concerns Padma had over her obnoxious twin sister.

Parvati had the idea of trying to invite her along with another friend of hers, a week before taking the OWLs.

Not being able to disagree she had attended and afterward had got into a spat with her sister for the entire waste of time. Her anger had lasted for weeks on end.

Her boyfriend though had the nerve to point out that some of it could have been her fault.

"You did comply with her wishes." Terry pointed out. "If you didn't want to go with them to Hogsmeade you should have spoke up. You sit around griping and complaining about it to the point in which some people find it annoying and you don't do a thing about it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I don't see you offering any good ideas. If you have nothing nice to say then I suggest you shut that cake that you call a mouth." Padma retorted.

"Why? Did I seem a little too harsh?" Terry asked grinning cockily at her.

Needless to say after these words had been said, Padma hadn't been too happy. Terry had probably perceived that as he seemed to have avoided her when he could.

Huffing Padma walked back to the common room.

At the Raven shaped knocker, the stone bird began to utter a riddle in it's musical voice.

'What's easier to give than to receive?'

Suddenly her ears picked up a sound. Padma thought it almost sounded like someone was chuckling.

Padma turned and saw Terry looking quite full of himself.

"Criticism." He said.

"Well said."

After the sound of the door clicking unlocked, Padma grabbed Terry by the arm and shoved him into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Where were you?" Padma asked both angry and hurt.

"You didn't see me? I was behind you the entire time." Terry replied innocently.

"Don't joke around. You weren't behind me, I cast the counter to the disillusionment charm."

"Just because you cast the counter to the charm doesn't mean that I wasn't behind you." Terry explained. "There's a spell I've made recently and I just got through with trying it out."

"A spell that leaves you invisible to eyes, ears and wizard's magic?" Padma inquired in incredulity.

"Aoratos Arkeodios." Terry said pointing his wand at Padma.

She completely disappeared under the hands of his wand.

Padma found that she couldn't move at all except her mouth which she began to uttering pleas for him to use the counterspell.

"You git, release me this instant." Padma screamed.

She must have been doing this for a while but it didn't seem that he heard her.

Terry pointed his wand at her.

With wordless magic, he appeared to have removed the spell.

"Is it supposed to paralyse you like that?" She asked in fascination and in horror.

"It only does seems to do that when you aim that spell at anyone other than yourself. As there's no other point to inflict paralysis and invisibility on one's self hindering your ability to cast counterspells and countercharms."

Gradually the words seem to fade in irrelevance as Padma became more lucid and aware of her surroundings awaking from her sleep.

Turning to glance at the bed next to her, she noticed her roommate had already headed to class.

Groaning Padma got up changed into fresh new clothes and did the same.

TBPP

At the same time on the other side of the palace, Harry got up. Thinking about yesterday, Harry figured meeting that genie from the other day must have been a dream. There was no way he had attended a school that actually contained genies.

At the premonition of trouble as if sensing he was about to be devoured by a hungry demon, Harry awoke seeing the elegant woman floating over him scrutinising him with an unnerving gaze.

"You're really here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She said softly, eyes warming in reply.

Harry's eyes narrowed at her distrustfully.

"Why are you hovering at the edge of my bed?"

"Just making sure you sleep peacefully."

"Oh..." Harry said. "Did I have a nightmare?"

"No, but it's my job as your servant to serve you in anyway I can."

"Sorry, I didn't know." He replied regretting being so mistrustful of his new companion.

Getting up out of bed, Harry quickly got dressed and immediately headed outside the palace to see if he received any mail from his roc. He noticed as he walked that the halls were barren.

"What are we doing out here?" Agniprava asked.

"I'm seeing if I got any letters." Harry explained.

Suddenly Harry's roc came swooping in two letters on the edge of it's beak.

"Down here." He motioned for the bird to lower it's head so Harry could reach the letters.

Harry took them from the bird. The mail composed of a letter from Aunt Petunia and one from Ali Bashir.

After Harry had bought his aunt some gifts from Roc Alley, he had immediately sent them to her. It was lucky for him because now he had two things to occupy his time.

Curious Harry opened the letter from Ali Bashir first.

Dear Mr Potter,

To answer your question, the magic carpet does indeed have a soul of it's own. I imagine it will be a lovely familiar should you choose to use it for that purpose. I must stress however that the legend you have heard is just that, it's simply a legend.

~Ali Bashir

'Fascinating.' Harry thought.

Opening the other envelope, Harry took out the letter reading it while he headed to breakfast.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing at your new school? You know we've never exchanged words more than necessary but I'd like to thank you for your gifts. Hope you stay safe.

~Petunia

Suddenly it hit Harry.

"Agni-what's your name again?"

"Call me Agni or Prava if that might help."

"Agni, is there any way you can disappear for a while."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's not everyday I'm followed by a genie."

"As you wish, master."

She immediately disappeared as Harry headed to the tables.

Padma and Parvati were already there sitting by Bill and Judy.

"Where's Yukimoto?" Harry asked.

"He always arrives late." Judy explained.

"Parvati what classes do you have today? The two of you surely don't have the same schedule."

Padma flushed.

"No, I have magical theory with Professor Shastri and History of Magical Creatures with Professor Kulkarni."

"Really?" Bill asked.

"It's almost the exact same time tables as my sister except in the opposite order." Parvati said sadly.

Brooding at the table, Padma noticed the letters in Harry's hand.

"Who are those from?" She asked curiously.

"Just a letter from my aunt. I'd rather not talk about it right the minute." Harry murmured to Padma non-chalantly.

TBPP

After she had recalled Valavan taking her to meet the fencing teacher, Padma retracing her steps walked to Harry's first class and waited outside of the classroom for him to appear.

Her mind was so set on waiting she didn't notice two hands grab her from behind.

Padma's screams were muffled by the hands.

Dragging her to an empty classroom nearby the hands released her.

She turned with the intention of kicking and punching her attacker however the sight of Tamas stunned her.

The sight of the young man made her angrier.

"Why did you bring me here?" Padma asked, her legs were shaking from the adrenaline. Any second it felt like her knees would give out from underneath her.

"Why? Are you afraid?"

Padma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face.

"If you feel the need to treat me like some fragile speck of dirt beneath your feet that has to worship you for your sigh worthy feats I won't tolerate it." She spat in his face. "I don't like people like that and I won't tolerate it from you. So state your business."

Tamas who had been smirking at her instantly sobered. His expression looked dire and angry as if he had recalled a painful memory.

"You'd know all about fear then wouldn't you?"

Padma felt her face heat up.

"You don't know a thing about me." Tamas snarled maliciously, folding his arms. "I recall you said you moved here because your family was feeling threatened by you-know-who. My father was killed in front of me before my very eyes. You can't even fathom the fear I must have felt and you dare talk about people like that and me as if we were equals?"

The emotions she could feel radiating off the younger man were so strong, the intensity of them was overwhelming. Padma had the urge to run, to actually leave the room and told herself to leave at the most opportune moment.

Tamas turned away from her and Padma quickly ran out of the room.

Upon heading for lunch, Padma spotted Harry at the table just about to leave.

"Can you walk with me for a moment?" Padma asked.

Harry complied.

The two walked outside the palace circling it's perimetres.

"What was those letters you got earlier?" She asked curiously.

Harry turned to gaze at her tilting his head to the left.

"You already know the one I got from my aunt, I also got one from Ali."

"What did he say about your magic carpet?"

"That's what I want to find out. If it indeed has a soul then it could be a familiar, a magical creature equivalent to the Quintapeds."

"Harry, those were wizards who were cursed in the body of Quintapeds."

"He says that the legends are coincidental."

Padma didn't look so sure.

"So what about the letter from your aunt?"

"She just wrote back thanking me for the gifts I gave her." Harry explained. "I probably never told you this but talking to you right now would be the closest to talking to my best friends."

Padma felt her chest grow warm.

"You two are the only people who attend here that I know from Hogwarts." Harry said. "In other words, what I am trying to say is if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be at my home brooding my depression."

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Living there."

"It used to be terrible but Dumbledore would send me there every year. He insisted I needed the protection. He said my mother's blood would protect me."

"That doesn't make any sense, if he should realise where you live you won't be safe. Luna told me that you-know-who stole your blood. Blood protection can only work if the recipient doesn't give his blood to the enemy. The only thing keeping you safe is the fact that he wouldn't dare apparate to muggle neighborhoods to find you."

"I know that, I've known that for quite sometime." Harry replied somberly.

"From the looks of it you're pretty bright, so why don't you try to get better at what you do. You-know-who isn't going to fall on sheer luck alone though other people might say otherwise."

Harry pondered that as they went their separate ways.

TBPP

At the same time miles away, in the desert among a caravan of horselike birds about the size of flamingos, dressed in a turban and fancy robes riding on a orange and white coloured bird was Severus Snape.

The birds they were riding were the only animal available to trek through the desert as Rocs were too rare to come by. If there was someone selling them, Snape imagined it would be far too costly for anyone to afford.

Unfortunately in the desert, the use of magic was out of question because the desert was warded with a natural anti-magic barrier. Even if they could apparate directly, none of them knew the exact location of the boy making apparation fruitless and since the creatures had no wings there was no flying there either.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Snape grumbled.

Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt were on the birds ahead of him.

"Because your Dumbledore's lackey." They all said at the same time causing Snape to flush in embarrassment.

Tonks drew closer, peaking at Snape's face.

"You turn the most fascinating shade of pink when you're embarrassed."

Snape slapped her away.

"Can't we go any faster?"

"No teasing Snape, Nymphadora."

Snape sulked.

"Surely there's a creature that is faster."

"Besides Rocs these are one of the fastest creatures you can find."

"That wretched boy." Snape grumbled, eyebrow twitching. "When I get my hands on him."

"With all the trouble that he puts you through one would think you wouldn't be angry so easily."

They didn't understand. They would never understand the spite nor the reasons why he hated the boy. Why when he had discovered he was alive that the boy couldn't have died instead.

Suddenly the desert began to shift.

A wall of fire suddenly began to appear scaring the bird. Snape was bucked off the back of his bird. Grimacing he collected his feet.

As Snape got to his feet, the sand ahead began to shift and a dozen men began to pop out hidden in the sand drawing their swords.

Looking behind him, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley had got up as well.

By the looks of it they were surrounded.

"DAMN IT, POTTER!"

Snape took out a sword from his scabbard.

"What should we do?" Snape whispered to them from over his shoulder.

"Good at sword fighting?" Moody asked softly.

"I can pull my own weight."

"Same here." Shacklebolt said.

"I'm a little rusty." Tonks added.

"Try to get through if you can." Moody murmured.

"Will do." She whispered merrily.

Snape lunged for one of the men. Their swords clashed.

The next strike of his sword had shot through the man's abdomen killing him instantly.

He turned to the side to fight another.

The battle had carried on for some time, the men gradually began to decrease. Three men were left.

Snape had been caught of fighting one of the guys for some time.

Slashing through the air trying to penetrate through his defences, the other man was relentless.

The longer the battle drew on, the more weary he began to feel.

A critical blow slashed him across his waist causing him to wince. His hand reached to grab the wound to staunch the pain.

Snape pulled off a feint attack before catching the man off guard and stabbing him in the chest.

Huff, huff.

He breathed deeply, the battle had taken a toll on his energy. Snape looked around for the rest of the order.

Turning he was surprised to see Moody, Kingsley and Tonks injured and unconscious on the desert floor. So focused on them he didn't see that there was still a man right behind him.

Before he could turn around the man hit him with a blunt object from the back of his head.

Then everything went black.

TBPP

In the privacy of his room, Harry sat on the edge of his bed.

"You can appear now." He called out to the genie who appeared the instant he had said something.

"If you're a genie how did you come to be like this? Hermione told me that genie are usually cursed to serve their masters."

"I am cursed. I have always been cursed to this fate." She said indifferently.

"You don't act like it concerns you that much."

"It's only fit since you asked me such a personal question to ask one of my own."

"What could you possibly be curious about?"

The genie drew closer to him almost nose to nose. Harry found himself lost in her blue eyes reminding him of the waves by the ocean. He felt clouds rise in his head fogging his brain.

He could feel himself release all of his inhibitions, all his walls as he stared at her. Her eyes stared at him dreamily as if he were the only man for her. Her lips were full and looked entirely kissable.

The woman brought her hand to his right thigh and squeezed it hard causing Harry to gasp in arousal.

"Do you have a woman in your life?" The woman asked, she said continuing to stroke his thighs.

Not lucid enough to refuse to answer such a personal question Harry replied turning his eyes away from her in embarrassment.

"No."

She grabbed his chin and yanked him up forcing his eyes to face her. Her face drew closer to his as if she was going to kiss him.

'She isn't going to do it though. She's my servant.' Harry thought however a small part of him wished she did.

The woman pulled him roughly towards his lips. She tasted sweet and Harry couldn't get enough of it as he felt her stroke up his thighs squeezing every now and then.

Then the door opened and she disappeared.

End Notes:

1. Chapter 4-I added some new content that will make this chapter make a little more sense.

2. I've decided to change the rating due to the turning point of this chapter.

3: Edit: 12/28/2012-I've made a couple of changes to clear up a potential plot hole and address changes from reviews.

Next chapter: Misunderstandings and familiar rituals.


	8. Chapter 8

Word count: 1,445

Chapter 8.

The next morning Harry was heading to breakfast when he stumbled into someone, tripping between two people.

Since the developments from yesterday, Harry had found himself lost in his thoughts thinking what it all could have meant. Of course, he should have been paying more attention to his actual surroundings but for some reason he couldn't focus.

Sitting up he wondered whose feet he had tripped over. Both of them looked like they were twins.

"Harry!" Someone called out from behind him.

He turned and saw Padma run up to him. She knelt down and helped him to his feet.

"Hey Kushal, have a look." The younger one of the two boys poked at the his older brother for attention.

"You!" She sputtered recognising the two boys from the first day of school.

"Well, aren't you the happy couple." Kushal added maliciously.

Padma pulled away from Harry as if she were burned.

In the distance she saw Tamas staring at her. She shivered with horror at his eyes that seemed to have been narrowed in jealousy.

"You look horrified, perhaps that's your boyfriend in the distance gazing at you in jealousy." Hastin taunted.

Padma felt like she wanted to bury herself in a hole.

At the look on her face, both laughed and continued on their way as if they hadn't bothered to busy themselves to put such effort into insulting them.

"Did you see her reaction?" Hastin inquired, boasting extravagantly.

"You should have saw the look on that guy she was helping." Kushal said. "I never seen someone who looked so stupid."

Padma looked at Harry, it seemed he was oblivious to what had happened.

Irritably she dragged him to breakfast.

"Padma, what's wrong with you?" Parvati asked as her sister seemed to be dragging Harry along.

"Nothing." She huffed irritably.

"What's up with him? It's like he's been submerged in a wet dream."

"PARVATI!" Padma burst out, seeming to look rather scandalised if the dark crimson blush on her face said anything.

TBPP

As the three headed to Professor Gowda's class, Harry stumbled into a stone pillar in his path.

Finally Padma had it.

"Baby Huey! Would you get your finger out of your nose long enough to open your eyes and look where you're going?"

Harry flushed.

"Sorry." He muttered with embarrassment.

Since they were meeting outside, the three walked in back of the school.

Most of the students were already present and seated on the ground.

Harry was dragged over to sit by Bill and Yukimoto and Parvati took a seat by Rushil.

The only empty spot on the ground was next to Tamas. Padma reluctantly sat next to him.

"Already have a boyfriend I see." Tamas growled.

"As a matter of fact I do but it's not Harry James Potter." Padma said, irritably. Her nose was in the air as if she were scoffing at him but deep down she felt like she had been betraying Terry.

'I don't even know why I feel that way.' She thought. 'Why does he have to make me feel so guilty when I don't even love Harry Potter in that way.'

"You do, do you and who's Mister Lucky?"

"It's none of your business and it would serve you will to show a little respect." She retorted. "I am so sick and tired of you trying to make me feel guilty when I shouldn't and it really isn't your business getting so upclose and personal with me."

Tamas was shocked speechless.

"I see." He whispered.

Padma thought she had hurt him somehow but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. The boy was trying to tear through the barricades of her personal life and she didn't like it one bit.

Finally Professor Gowda had arrived.

Most of the students had brought their animals for class.

Unlike the pet Harry had received before attending Hogwarts, the animals the students had varied from pet salamanders to pet crups. All creatures had at least had some form of magical ability.

Logically it seemed befit of the class to be outside with the various sizes of their pets as well.

"Keep in mind that a blood bond will only work if your creature has a latent magical ability. Such a bond won't work any other way." Professor Gowda explained.

As the class was conveniently outside Harry summoned his roc after deciding not to tell the professor about what he discovered about his magic carpet. He'd try a bonding with that later.

The big bird soared across the sky and hovered over him.

"Now I assume you all have brought everything we will need?" She asked.

Everyone stared at the professor blankly.

"If you haven't, then I suggest you take the time to leave this class and remove it from your timetables." Professor Gowda said firmly, her voice coming across as quite frosty.

No one budged.

"Now then, place the dagger in your right hand and slit a thin line across your left wrist and use the blood to make a circle on the ground with a star in the middle."

"Won't it leave a stain?" Bill asked.

"If you do it right, you won't. Now if you do on the other hand you'll stay after class to mop it up understood."

Harry looked in back of him, Padma seemed a little pale.

'Padma? She was sorted in Ravenclaw, she's smart enough to do it.' Harry thought as he couldn't comprehend why Padma seemed so worried.

Everyone held their blades to their wrists but Harry found himself a little reluctant to hold the blade so closely to his skin.

Briefly he reminded himself no one was trying to hurt him here and his blood wasn't being used for malicious intent and even if it was his genie he had acquired may have been fit enough to protect him.

The blood seeped to the top of his skin and Harry ran his pointer finger across it and then knelt to draw the circle on the ground.

His blood on his finger wasn't enough so he had to constantly aquire more blood from his wrist. The teacher had said sometime when Harry had been drawing his circle that if the wound was closing more blood could be required slitting somewhere else on the left arm which Harry had to wind up doing.

Finally the circle and star had been drawn on the ground.

"Next step into the circle and utter the name of your pet."

Harry was confused.

'Name?'

He raised his hand in inquiry.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Professor, what exactly do you mean by name?"

She replied with a smile.

"Your pet needs to have an identity in order to make the spell work alot like a curse when they're aimed at another wizard. If you don't know their true name the spells don't work at all."

Harry began thinking deligently to come up with a good name for his pet roc but couldn't help dwelling on something Padma had said to him earlier.

"Baby Huey! Would you get your finger out of your nose long enough to open your eyes and look where you're going?"

Did he really seem that pathetic?

"Mr Potter, if you don't start soon you'll have to stay after class and mop up the blood." Professor Gowda said.

'A name-a name?' Harry thought about it briefly. 'Wait, baby Huey? Huey? That sounds like a good name.'

"I think I'll call you, Huey."

The bird chirped.

Harry stepped into the circle and white magic began to surround him.

"Huey."

Suddenly there was a sharp burn in his wrists and then the magic vanished. A 'v' shaped mark was etched into the skin on his wrist.

"The use of the extra magic from a familiar if used to further extents can not only weaken the familiar but halve the life span of the wizard so be cautious." Professor Gowda said.

TBPP

After lunch, Harry and Padma had been heading to Elemental class, when they spotted Kushal and Hastin running their direction in sheer horror.

Minutes later, Professor Gowda was heading towards them looking very menacing.

"Professor, what's the matter?" Padma asked.

"I had a slight disagreement with my sons. I hate to ask but have you seen them."

"They zoomed right past us looking quite horrified. You didn't spook them did you, Professor?" Padma inquired slyly.

"Of course not." She replied feeling very offended at Padma's implication and zoomed right past them.

On the way to class, Harry and Padma saw students crowd around the classroom.

"What's the matter?" She asked one of the students.

"The classroom has been burned so class has been cancelled today."

"WHAT?"

Next chapter: Whose responsible for the incineration of the Elemental professor's classroom? Is it too big enough for Harry and his friends to handle? Who will get to the bottom of it?


End file.
